


记一件无关紧要的小事

by Hecatecm (Hecatecx)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jealous Edward Nygma, M/M, POV Edward Nygma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecm
Summary: 只是一件无关紧要的小事
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 4





	记一件无关紧要的小事

昨晚遇见Oswald大概纯粹只是一个意外。

Edward躺在床上，这是他睁开眼脑子里出现的第一个想法。

好吧，他并不想承认这一点，因为听上去好像有些不可思议。这里是哥谭，有三百万人口，所有意想不到的事情都会在这里发生。你的邻居可能是个疯子，花园里的植物也许会杀人，更别提那个总是在夜晚飞来飞去的异装癖了。

而遇见Oswald，只是这无数可能发生的事情中，最无关紧要的小事。

Edward忍不住叹气，翻了一个身。有昏暗的日光在厚重窗帘的间隙落下，他盯着深色地毯上的那一小块亮光，看见细小的尘末在空气中飞舞。

……

遇见Oswald的时候，他正在餐厅用餐。

这里是哥谭众多高级餐厅中的一家，他最近经常光顾这里，倒不是说这里的餐点有多美味——他并不太在乎这一点——只是这里的准入门槛比较高，来的都是聪明人，不会随便找别人麻烦，这里也足够安静。当然，最重要的，也是最无关紧要的一点，Edward确信自己不会在这里遇见Oswald。

他们几乎不会再谈正事以外的时间、地点碰见对方。Edward猜想这是否属于两个恶棍之间某种心照不宣的默契？又或许只是出于他自己的某种臆想？因为事实是，Edward不怎么去冰山俱乐部，而Oswald却鲜少待在除此以外的地方。

所以当Edward偶然间看见Oswald的时候，他是有那么一些惊讶的。

Oswald就坐在他的不远处的斜对面，还是Edward记忆里的那副老样子，梳着可笑的发型、穿着整齐的西装三件套、戴着一个金边的单片眼镜。他一只手撑着头，另一只手放在餐桌上，食指缓慢地敲击这桌子，看起来有些不耐烦。服务员站在他身边，脸上是谄媚的笑容，低声说着些什么，大概是在介绍今晚的餐点。但Oswald似乎根本没有在听，他盯着餐厅入口处看了好一会儿，又将视线移到自己对面那张空着的椅子上。

他是在等人。

Edward得出这样一个结论。

接着他开始猜测那张椅子的主人会是谁——这是他非常喜欢的一个小游戏，在无聊的时候观察周围的人，猜测他们是谁、要去干什么。通常，他总是能猜的个八九不离十。

“在看什么呢？Mr. Riddler。”他的女伴突然问他，打断了Edward的思考。

Edward收回了自己的目光，看向自己的女伴——是的，他带了女伴、他暂时的合作伙伴。他计划要在几天后去哥谭的博物馆逛逛，而这位女士刚好可以为他提供那里所有的安保信息。

“没什么，只是一个无关紧要的家伙。”Edward说。

Oswald没有带着他的保镖。

他开始专心致志地对付自己餐盘里的食物。

Oswald到哪里去都会带着那群蠢货，好像只有带上这群没有脑子的家伙才能让他有那么丁点儿安全感一样。不过这也有可能只是一种炫耀，那种权力与力量的展示。而他今天却没有带着那群家伙。这让这场即将发生的会面带上了一点私人意味。

但……他为什么会把地点选在这里？Edward忍不住问自己。为什么会是今天？他的目的是什么？

Edward知道自己实际上不应该去思考这些问题的，这些问题的回答毫无意义，而问题的本身也让他有些不舒服。

就像是某个藏满秘密的肮脏坟墓被人挖开。

Edward突然觉得有些口干舌燥，他忍不住拿起一旁的酒杯润了润嘴唇……

……

Edward掀开被子，从床上坐起来。他的双脚踩在柔软的地毯上，寒冷的空气拂过皮肤，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

拿起床头放着的手机看了一眼。现在已经是早上11点了。Edward深呼吸，这又是新的一天，他要开始继续为几天后的娱乐活动提前做好准备了。

他得集中注意力。Edward对自己说。

别再去想那些无关紧要的东西了。

他走进浴室，打开了水龙头。

管道里的冷水被一点点放掉，热水从花洒里喷出，湿热的雾气渐渐升起，整个浴室都变得朦胧起来，任何刚刚清醒的人大概都会分不清这到底现实还是在做梦。

Edward走进那雾里。

他记得Oswald在那个时候并没有等上太久。

那个家伙是什么时候来的呢？

Edward站在花洒下，不经意间想起这个问题。

大概是那个时候吧，他的女伴正在喋喋不休地讲着话，企图用拙劣的谜语吸引他的注意力——这些人的目的总是这么的明显，就像是一张满是答案的白纸，他甚至不需要费心去阅读，那么的无趣。

椅子脚与地面摩擦发出了刺耳的声音。Edward侧过头，斜前方的那张桌子前，不知何时多了一个人。

那是个男人，穿着黑色西装，瘦瘦高高的，留着半长的棕色卷发，正背对着他，看不清楚脸。而Oswald就坐在这个人对面，笑得亲切。

“怎么了？”他的女伴突然出声询问，Edward这才意识到自己皱着眉。

“只是想到了一个有趣的谜语。”他心不在焉地回答。

Edward开始确信这是一场阴谋，他肯定对方早就注意到了自己。

他在很多不同场景下见过Oswald，他知道对方通常都是怎么笑的。这是个虚伪的家伙，是个玩弄人心的好手，所做的一切都是为了追求某种利益。他享受别人的追捧，喜欢听那些可笑的奉承，却绝不是那种会孤身一人在某个餐厅里等待别人赴约的家伙。

更别提他脸上挂着的那个笑。

Edward不会说这个笑容虚伪，因为这个笑容他相当熟悉。它们藏在他记忆的深处，在那间逼仄的小屋，他用钢琴为他的歌声伴奏时、在阿卡姆昏暗的会面室，他送出那只纸叠企鹅的时候……

它们如此的真实，真实地让Edward作呕。

可是Oswald又会有什么样的阴谋呢？

Edward的指腹无意识地摩擦着放在一边的玻璃高脚杯柄，些许凉意顺着神经末梢传入大脑，那触感就像是冰块一样。

他们在很早以前就放弃了最后一次杀死对方的机会，然后握手言和。虽然这不代表他们能像过去一样亲密无间——Edward甚至不记得最初他们到底是为什么而决裂，他猜想那大概只是件无关紧要的小事——但至少现在他们不会担心对方在私下里搞什么小动作。更何况……

Oswald绝不会用这种低劣的手段来引起他的注意力。

Edward盯着对方的眼睛。

或许这个问题的答案只是自己过于关注Oswald了，总是把事情往糟糕的方向去想。

但如果这不是个阴谋，那么Oswald一反常态地出现在这里，做出这样一副奇怪的表情？

Edward忍不住顺着继续思考。

Oswald对面的那个人似乎正在说话，Oswald支着身子非常认真地在听，他的嘴角还带着那个奇怪的笑容，双眼闪闪发亮，一刻也没有从那个人的身上挪走。

那表情看上去……简直就像他是在约会一样。

不，这个结论更加可笑。

Edward立刻否认了这个想法。他感觉自己被呛了一口，赶紧收回了自己的视线，并且暗自祈祷对方没有注意到自己。

……

Edward关上水龙头，从浴室里走了出来。他的发梢还滴着水，伸手去拿放在一旁的毛巾。

他不太明白为什么那个时候自己一直在思考这个问题。

Oswald渴望爱。

这毫无疑问。

也许其他人不会认同这个观点，因为在他们看来，Oswald只不过是有一个利欲熏心的商人罢了，是个为了钱什么都能做的小婊子。但Edward知道——即使他并不想承认——鉴于他们那纠缠在一起的过去，他有幸窥探过这个男人的内心，对方是渴望爱的。

爱或者被爱。

但……谁会爱他呢？

Edward冷笑，把毛巾围在身下，走出浴室去穿衣服。

……

Oswald应该早就意识到了，人们簇拥他，欢迎他，只是因为他手里的权力，金钱。他努力想要爬到这座城市的顶端，是想要成为这些物质的主人，但实际上，这些物质却成了他的主人。

用金钱买来的人心永远只向金钱弯腰。

所以谁会爱Oswald呢？

Edward一边与坐在自己对面的女伴说笑，一边在心中回答自己。

没有人。

他分心注意到Oswald从自己的烟盒里拿出了一支雪茄，然后用雪茄夹剪掉了末端。他用两手夹住那支雪茄，将它放在自己唇边。接着，坐在他对面的那个家伙就起身，掏出了打火机。

Edward知道那个家伙在为Oswald点烟，但是两人靠的似乎有些近，他几乎以为那会是个吻。

他突然感觉到左手一凉，接着是一个熟悉的声音，“怎么了，Mr. Riddler？”。

Edward回神，自己的女伴正皱眉看着他，她的右手放在自己的左手之上，而他的左手不知何时已经紧紧地攥在了一起。他不知道自己现在脸上会有什么样的表情，但他猜测大概不会太好。

“你从刚才起就一直心不在焉的样子，这里有你认识的人吗？”她这么说着，没有给Edward留下思考的余地，就微微倾身，似乎想要转头，去寻找那个夺走自己同伴全部注意力的家伙。

Edward一惊，他下意识翻手握住了她的手，阻止了对方。

“没有。”

虽然他确信Oswald已经注意到了自己，但却假装无事发生——就像他一样——这是他们之间的某种默契，而Edward并不想打破它。

有什么东西从脑海里一闪而过，他抓住了它。

那是一个谜语。

“我是无声的对话、未尽的言语，是离别时分的不舍，是月神送给牧羊人的美梦，我是什么？”Edward笑着出题，他总是改不了这个习惯，越是紧张的时候，越是喜欢说谜语。

他对面的那位女士脸上的笑容僵硬了一下，意料之中，他也没指望对方能说出答案。

“是一个吻。”Edward说。

而那必然不是一个吻。

因为Oswald一直是个胆小鬼，不论是在他们对弈的过程中，还是在感情当中。

Edward想要嘲笑他。

“一个吻？”他对面的这位女士重复着他说的话，面带疑惑，但显然将这当做了一个邀请。她低下头，用手碰了碰鼻子，努力做出一副镇定的样子。

Edward想要嘲笑他。

他稍微挪了挪自己的椅子，拉起那位女士的手，撑起身子，几乎没有怎么用力——他们就吻在了一起。

一个糟糕至极的吻。甚至不能用吻来形容，因为两人的唇几乎是撞在一起的。他的女伴闭上了双眼，他却侧脸睁着眼去观察斜前方的Oswald。

对方没有看向这里，右手拿着雪茄，脸完全转向另一边，似乎窗外有什么更有趣的东西吸引了他的注意力。而他对面的那个男人低着头，一言不发。

对此，Edward觉得满意极了。他感觉这又是一场属于自己的胜利，和这么多年来的那些别无两样。他证明了自己，向他，向Oswald。

没人会拒绝他，Edward这么想。

他松开了握着这位女士的手，回到了自己的座位上，端起酒杯，轻轻地晃动着。

红色的酒液在力的作用下旋转、旋转，成为了一个漩涡，仿佛能吸入一切。

“哇哦。”他听见自己的女伴这么说。

“刚才那个吻……”她耸耸肩，故作轻松地感叹，好像这有什么特殊含义一样。

不过是件无关紧要的小事。

看着对面这位女士发红的双颊，Edward又突然感到一阵烦躁、或者说愤怒。他感觉这一切似乎有什么地方出了错，事情本不应该朝着这样的方向发展。或许他不该选择在今天来到这里，他不该选择这个位子，不该选择这个同伴，甚至是在更早更早的时候，他也许不应该——

“你想选哪条领带？”

一个声音突然插入到了Edward的思绪中，这句跳跃性过强的话一下把他拉回了现实。他抬头，看见了镜中的自己，梳地一丝不苟的头发，一套闪闪发亮的绿色西装，还有那紧皱的眉头。

是了，昨晚已经过去，现在又是新的一天了。

他转头，昨天和他一起用餐的那位女士站在一边，左手上挂着几条不同颜色的领带。

“我觉这条黑色的不错，或者是这条绿色的。”她一边笑着，一边用右手拿下两条领带，放在Edward的面前，像是在等待他的选择。

Edward伸手，拿起那条黑色的领带，用指腹轻轻摩擦感受着布料。

还有什么会比今天要做的事更加重要呢？他问自己。

Edward放下了手中这条黑色的领带，转头看向另一边，手指划过数个颜色，最终停在了一条绣着金丝的紫色领带上。他将这条领带抽了出来，放在胸口比划着。

是时候把注意力放在正事上了。

“它和我的绿色西装更配。”Edward说。

不过是件无关紧要的小事。

**Author's Note:**

> 实际上只是一个修罗场的故事。和鹅在一起的人是马丁~谜疯狂吃醋中  
>  我：“用金钱买来的人心永远只向金钱弯腰，所以谁会爱Oswald呢？”  
>  谜：“没有人（指除了我以外）。”


End file.
